prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tammy Lynn Sytch
Tammy Lynn Sytch is a professional wrestler and valet best known for her days as Sunny in the World Wrestling Federation. She is also a WWE Hall of Famer, and considered by many to be the first incarnation of the modern Diva. 'Early Career' In late 1992, Tammy signed a deal to appear with Smoky Mountain Wrestling. She was a heel who idolized Hillary Clinton. Her first storyline included her threatening to sue for sexual discrimmination over the lack of roles afforded to females in the professional wrestling industry. She would begin managing Brian Lee and Chris Candido, leading the two of them to the Tag Team Championships. In 1995, both Tammy and Chris would leave SMW for the greener pastures of the World Wrestling Federation. 'WWF Career' In late 1994, Tammy Lynn Sytch was already working for the WWF as Tamara Murphy, a commentator for "Live Event News". When Chris appeared in the organization, they became Sunny and Skip, respectively, a villainous, fitness-obsessed troupe known as the Bodydonnas. Zip would later join the team, and Sunny would manage them to tag team gold. She would turn on the Bodydonnas in favor of the Godwinns after the Godwinns won the tag team championship. She then turned on the Godwinns for the Smoking Gunns. She would remain with the Gunns until they lost the tag championships, firing them in the middle of the ring. From there, she went on managing Farooq, aiding him in a feud with Intercontinental Champion Marc Mero and his valet, Sable. In addition, Sunny would also host Shotgun Saturday Night and Livewire. During this era, Sunny was the most popular Diva in the company, the female face of the corporation. She would also make appearances with Candido at ECW. In 1998, Sunny would manage the revamped Legion of Doom tag team. In July 1998, Sunny was released from the WWF, due to what's been speculated to be problems with Sable and various addictions and personal problems. 'Extreme Championship Wrestling' Four days following her WWF release, Sunny joined Candido down in ECW. Now under her real name, Tammy would assist Chris in his feud with Lance Storm. By September, Lance had introduced "Tammy Lynn Bytch" (Dawn Marie), a parody of Tammy, to help him in this feud. Later that year, amid more rumors of drug use and other problems, Candido and Sytch disappeared from television. When they returned, Tammy began feuding with Francine. However, she was soon arrested for violating a restraining order placed by her mother. She would then do a tour of Australia before she came back to ECW, talking about her past demons and her reformation. After a brief feud with Dawn Marie, Sytch and Candido left the promotion in 1999, amid more rumors that Sytch had been found passed out in a locker room. 'World Championship Wrestling' Sytch would help Candido win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship against the Artist Formerly Known as Prince Iaukea. She feuded with his valet Paisley. Their short-lived feud came to an end after Tammy was stripped by Iaukea and Paisley, revealling her underwear to the crowd. Sytch and Candido then feuded briefly with Crowbar and Daffney. Candido dropped the title and both he and Sytch left the company, again in the midst of drug rumors. 'Independent Circuit' Candido and Sytch would spend a short amount of time in XPW, where Candido would win the championship. In 2003, Candido and Sytch were going to work for the IWA in Puerto Rico, but were convinced by Sabu to join Carlos Colon's WWC instead. After six months, they returned to America. Following the death of Chris Candido, Tammy returned to the independent circuit, appearing at multiple memorial and ECW reunion shows. Sytch would also work at the NWA Cyberspace organization. In 2007, Tammy won her first Championship, the WSU Women's Championship. She also made an appearance at Ring of Honor. In 2011, it was announced Tammy will debut for the Dynamic Wrestling Alliance. 'WWE Appearances' In 2007, Tammy made an appearance as Sunny once again for the 15th anniversary of Monday Night Raw. She appeared in the opening segment of past Divas. In 2009, Sunny appeared again at the 25th anniversary of WrestleMania, where she competed -- and lost -- in a 25 Diva battle royal. In 2011, Sunny became one of only four women to enter the WWE Hall of Fame. She was inducted by present Divas. 'Also Known As' *Sunny *Tammy Spirit *Tammy Lynn Fytch *Tamara Murphy 'Signatures and Finishing Moves' *Stunner *Jawbreaker 'Wrestlers Managed' *Brian Lee *Chris Candido *Farooq Asad *L.O.D. 2000 *The Bodydonnas *The Godwinns *The Smoking Gunns Category:WWF Category:Divas Category:Hall of Fame Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling Category:Managers Category:ECW Category:WCW Category:XPW Category:WWC Category:NWA Cyberspace Category:WSU Women's Champion Category:Ring of Honor Category:Dynamic Wrestling Alliance